DormLife: Sungmin Pengin Jadi Macho
by CloudSomnia
Summary: sungmin yang selama ini kita kenal king of aegyo, super cute sampe di deklarasiin jadi cewek jejadiannya kyuhyun, sebenarnya pengin jadi macho! tapi kayaknya kok gimana gitu ya   RnR please!


**Sungmin pengin jadi macho.**

-pagi itu, di dorm suju, tepatnya di kamar Kyumin—

"Hm, masa sih gue ni feminine? Perasaan gue rata-rata aja deh," gumam Sungmin di depan cermin.

"Hyung, lagi ngapaen? Buruan, Ryeowook udah hampir selesai loh, masaknya," kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari pintu. Dia langsung kaget ditatap Sungmin dengan tatapan depresi.

"OMG! Siapa laki-laki ngga bertanggung jawab itu hyung?"

-PLAAAKKK!—

"Kyu, hari ini jerawat lo gede banget," kata Eunhyuk.

"Iya, tumbuh di ubun-ubun lagi," sambung Donghae.

"Kayaknya itu bukan jerawat deh," kata Yesung.

Pagi itu mereka makan pagi bersama (termasuk Siwon). Tapi rupanya ada pemandangan yang berbeda.

"Ini bukan jerawat, hyung. Benjol tauk," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap devil pada Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin: 'ape lo?'

Wajah Kyuhyun: 'gara-gara elo!'

Wajah Sungmin: 'berani lo?'

Wajah Kyuhyun: 'mo gue raep lo ntar malem?'

Wajah Sungmin: *geleng-geleng panicked*

"Kalian kenapa sih? Makan dong, bubur buatan Wookie kan keburu dingin…" kata Ryeowook.

"Oh iya, siapa belanja hari ini?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ryeowook sama Sungmin," jawab Heechul sambil baca koran.

"Hah? Heechul hyung baca Koran? (Al Qur`an: (English) Koran)" tanya Siwon.

"Won, Won, lo nih udah budeg, picak pula. KORAN! NEWSPAPER!" kata Shindong. Siwon langsung istighfar diteriakin buntelan sapi.

"Ah, Umin males banget belanja," kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Biasa juga belanja tiap hari," cibir Donghae.

"Iya, Kumin hyung. Wookie males belanja sendiri," kata Ryeowook.

"Kumin, Kumin. Sungmin tauk," kata Sungmin jutek.

"Ah, kagak peduli. Pembagian tugasnya kan udah paten. Lagian napa lo ngga mo belanja sih, Min?" tanya Leeteuk sambil ngitung duit belanja. Sampe ke-1 won-nya aja dihitung. Dasar pelit.

"Ya ampun hyung. Belanja tuh kan cewek banget. Sedangkan gue pengin jadi lebih macho, gitu," kata Sungmin.

"Hah? Macho? Bwakakakaka! Ngomong aja masih kek banci getoh!" olok Donghae.

-PLAAKKK!—

"Horeee! Donghae hyung juga jerawatan di ubun-ubun!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Emang nape kalo belanja? Saya juga sering belanja baju tuh," kata Yesung.

"Wee, banci," kata Eunhyuk.

"Eh… lo diem deh, monyet! Gue kan selebriti! Tentu aja gue mesti fashionable and fashion up-date!" kata Yesung sambil menoyor kepala Eunhyuk.

"Udah mirip Key, lo," kata Heechul.

"Ikut gym-ku aja hyung, mumpung martabak hyung belum basi," kata Siwon.

"Tapiiii! Belanja dulu!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Iya, iya. Sabar dong, Wook. Gue dandan dulu, ye," kata Sungmin dan melenggang ke kamar.

"Cuiihhhh, bilang mo jadi macho. Tapi ke pasar ikan aja mesti dandan dulu!" cibir Kyuhyun. Anak-anak yang lain juga bingung ma si Umin. Ntu makhluk girlie emang suka uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini. Emang PMS-nya dia belum selesai ya?

"Nah, yok, kita pergi Wook," kata Sungmin sambil nyangklong tas Louis Vuitton (bener ngga tulisannya?). Yang lain (kecuali Siwon ma Kyuhyun) langsung nelen ludah ngeliat tut as, sambil mupeng.

"Naik mobil siapa, Wook?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mobil hyung aja," kata Wookie.

"Kenapa mobil gue?" tanya Sungmin. Ryeowook langsung melenggang masuk kedalam mobil Sungmin.

"Mobil hyung kan Mercedes, ayo tancap Hyung!" teriak Ryeowook.

-sesampainya di supermarket—

"Adoohhh, Wook."

"Apaan sih hyung?" tanya Ryeowook. Matanya dengan sigap memperhatikan tulisan diskon dimana-mana.

"Iiihhh, lo nyaman banget sih, belanja kayak cewek gini. Gue ngga suka nih," kata Sungmin.

"Hyung aneh deh. Emang kenapa? Ini udah resiko cowok single di usia hyung! Kalo ngga mau belanja, cari istri sono!" omel Ryeowook.

"Ah, lo ini. Emang cari isrti tuh gampang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tunjuk aja salah satu Oppaya, susah banget. Ato kawin aja ama Kyuhyun! Ah, ayo kita cari seprai baru sama makanannya Heebum!" Ryeowook langsung menarik Sungmin ke bagian pet shop dan perlengkapan tidur.

-after that—

"Mana gue lagi yang disuruh dorong trolley," keluh Sungmin.

"Kenapa sih hyung? Bilang mo macho, ya harus kuat dong!" kata Ryeowook heran. Si Umin ini dari tadi ngeluh melulu dari tadi.

"Iya sih, tapi…"

"Maaf, nona. Trolley-nya tolong di taruh disini," kata petugas yang jelas mengarah pada Sungmin.

"Tuh kan Wook! Emang gue se-girlie itu ya?" omel Sungmin setelah trolley-nya diambil petugas. Ryeowook nutup kuping.

"Hyung, kalo hyung ngeluh terus soal ini, berarti hyung ngerasa ya?" kata Ryeowook akhirnya. Imajiner marah mulai muncul dikepalanya.

"Ih, ya ngga lah. Gue cuma ngeluh aja kok," kata Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya (aegyo mode on). Begini lah kalau sesama cute member adu melotot. Malah kayak adu aegyo.

"Heeehh. Ya ngga usah ngomel gitu dong. Liat tuh Heechul hyung. Dia ngga oke-oke aja dibilang cantik," ceramah Ryeowook.

"Ih, kok gue disamain sama orang itu sih?" Sungmin mendelik. Tiba-tiba sekelompok preman mencegat mereka.

"Hoi! Bagi duit! *gw ngga tau bahasa preman tuh begimana*" bentak sang bos geng. Ryeowook melt, takut sama preman. Sementara Sungmin bertampang masa bodo.

"Ka, kagak ada duit bang…" ngeles Ryeowook, takut stadium akut.

"Kalo minta duit sama emak lo sana! Emang kita emak lo?" bentak Sungmin. Wuiihhh…

"Berani lo? Dasar *kalimat sensor, bayangkan sendiri*!" dan anak buah bos geng pun ancang-ancang menyerang Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin mengelak. Hohoho, martial boy beraksi. Tapi malang sungguh malang, ternyata anak buah si bos geng preman itu banyaknya udah ngalahin anggota SuperShinki+SHINee. Jadilah Sungmin nyaho di hajar habis-habisan. Ryeowook? Dia sibuk nelpon SIwon buat minta tolong.

"Siwon hyung! Sungmin hyung dikeroyok preman!" lapor Ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hah? Kalian lagi di Fun City ya?" tanya Siwon budeg mode on.

"HYUUUNGGG! Jangan budeg sekarang! Tuh liat *Siwon mah mana mungkin bisa liat, Wookie* Sungmin hyung udah hancur ngga berbentuk lagi!" teriak Ryeowook sampe-sampe burung gagak langsng menaruh dendam padanya karena kalah berisik.

Sementara Sungmin dengan segala upaya menahan serangan para preman(s).

-20 menit kemudian—

"Hyuuunnggg! Bentar lagi hyungdeul datang!" teriak Ryeowook dan dia duduk nonton Sungmin vs. preman(s).

"Perasaan ni preman(s) cuma mukulin gue yak?" tangis Umin dalam hati. Tapi jiwa martial art-nya masih bekerja kok. Mana mungkin Umin mati di episode ini.

-beberapa menit kemudian—

"Hey you! Preman(S)! jangan pukulin Umin gue aja! Hadapi pangeran iblis terganteng, tercakep, terkeren abad ini!" Kyuhyun berpidato sambil menunjuk kearah preman(s). Para preman(s) itu langsung menjadikan Sungmin sandera.

"Jangan ngomong aja dong! Tulungin si Umin itu!" kata Shindong sambil menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Heh! Preman(s)! lepasin Sungmin! Emang kalian ngga tau kita siapa?" prabu Jungsoo muncul. Para preman(s) cengo.

"Emang siapa kalian?" bentak si bos geng yang masih nyandera Umin.

Heechul mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. "Heh, ngga tau siapa kita, mereka, Teuk," katanya dengan wajah yang patut dicurigai. Leeteuk mengangguk dan menarik nafas.

"URINEUN, SUPER JUNI…!" teriak Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"…OR~!" sambung anak-anak dan langsung intro sorry sorry. Umin menggunakan kesempatan dimana para preman(s) tengah cengo melihat tingkah anak-anak autis itu untuk kabur.

-sesampainya di dorm—

-plak!—

Ryeowook nampar Sungmin.

"Aw! Lo kok nampar gue sih, Wook?" jerit Sungmin. Member lain speechless.

-plak!—

Ryeowook nampar Sungmin lagi. Sungmin freeze.

"Hyung kok berantem sih? Kan jadi luka gitu!" kata Ryeowook sambil nampar Sungmin lagi.

Heechul angkat tangan. "Tapi Sungmin udah ngadepin lebih dari selusin preman loh. Itu tandanya dia macho karena membela yang lemah!" katanya memprovokasi. Sejak kapan lo kenal keadilan Chul oppa?

Tapi mata Sungmin langsung bling-bling.

"Iya ya? Betul juga…. Aku udah nyelametin seorang gadis yang diserang preman!" kata Sungmin dan tertawa dengan suara cempreng. Padahal niatnya mau seberat Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Siapa? Perasaan tadi itu cuma ada kita berdua deh, hyung," tanya Ryeowook. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk mengerti maksud Sungmin dan senyum-senyum gaje kearah Ryeowook.

"Ya, cewek itu, kamu Wook!" koar mereka dan suara tawaan nista terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Ryeowook freeze.

"NGGA ADA MAKAN MALAM!" teriak Ryeowook dan mengunci pintu kamar.

-BRAK!—

-malam hari—

"Wook~ masak~" tangis Donghae kelaparan. Shindong, Heechul dan Eunhyuk terkulai lemas.

"Kita ngga bisa masuk dapur nih~" kata Leeteuk.

-kruyuuukkk~~~-

-THE END—

Short chit chat:

Gw: heh, umin oppa, tau ngga lo sekarang nyeremin buat gue

Sm: loh? Kenapa? Bukannya muka gue cute ya?

Gw: apaan lo, gue sekarang malah takut. Sekarang badan lo jadi gede banget tau ngga. Ngga sinkron sama tampang!

Sm: namanya juga orang usaha buat jadi macho…

Gw: pokoknya gw ngga setuju! Lo musti balik ke pinky boy, pretty boy, flower boy kayak dulu!

Sm: apaan ni orang ngatur-ngatur gue…

-the end!—

lucu ngga? gaje ngga?XD


End file.
